Fox of the Shadowed Moon
by tomtheslayer
Summary: Naruto is abused in his world and was said not to be human. What if he was went human but a Dem-deity, a cross of god and titian. What if he left for America and meet Thaila, Annabeth, Luck, and Grover. Abandoned and adopted by razorbackmike.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! I just got this other great idea for a Naruto Crossover with Percy Jackson were Naruto is the son of a god and titian, if you can't figure at least one out then that is just sad. Yes I did base this off the story '****Naruto son of Moon and Time' by ****narutofan318.**

"Person speaking"

'_Person thinking'_

"**Monster speaking"**

'_**Monster thought'**_

_Flashback_

_Jutsu _

_**Prolog**_

A five year old Naruto could be seen running for his life… again. From what you might ask, well the very people that were supposed to protect him from the mobs, which were chasing after him as well.

Suddenly he felt something rap around his legs and make him fall on his face. He looked back and saw four white animal mask staring back (just some random ANBU). One was holding the end of the wire wrapped around his legs.

He tried to wiggle his way out of it but before he could the mob had caught up to him. The ANBU just waited until he was near death to break it up. "All right you had your fun now get out of here." The crowd quickly dispersed because no one messed with the ANBU.

"Heh. What do you say to a little jutsu practice." If you could see the others faces they would all have evil smirks on them. They all ran through the hand seals and called out:

_" Fire style: Dragon Fire Technique"_

_" Lightning style: Lightning Dragon Missile"_

_" Earth style: Great Earth Dragon Release"_

_" Wind style: Great Breakthrough"_

"_ Water style: Liquid Bullet Technique"_

But before they can hit a huge earth wall rose out of the earth and stopped the attacks. The ANBU paled and took a step back, why? Because the Hokage was on top of it with a very pissed off look.

That's all Naruto remembers before passing out from blood loss.

Two hours later he woke to find himself on the couch in the Hokage's office. He looked to the desk to see…the Hokage shooting fire ball after fire ball at the stake of paper on the desk only to be put out every time by small water balls coming from three shadows in the room. He sweat dropped at the scene before him

"DAME IT! CAT, WEASEL, DOG STOP THIS INSTENT. I AM GOING TO KILL THIS MONSTROSITY ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He yelled.

There were two chuckles and a giggle from the shadows.

"Sorry no can do. You have to do the paper work just like the other kages" Said the shadow that giggled. Just as she said that one of the fire balls made it through and hit the pile.

"Yes. I did it I did it. I am the second kage to ever defeat the dreaded paper work. Dame you Minato for not leaving your secret but oh well." He started to laugh insanely, that is until the fire died down to reveal an untouched pile of paper, "NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!", and with that the Hokage fell to his knees and wept.

Another giggle before the voice said, "Did we forget to mention that all of the papers are protected by jutsu wards just in case this happened. Besides, Naruto-kun is up." After hearing the last part the Hokage jumped up and dusted himself off.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, how are you feeling."

Naruto sat up and rubbed his head before saying, "My head hurts but other than that I am fine." He stops and just stares at the wall for a while until he asks what has been bugging him for the past two years, "Old man, why does everyone hate me?"

Sarutobi was about to start spouting his hole 'forgive there ignorance thing' and how it wasn't Naruto's fault but then he got another idea. He thought about it for a minute before saying, "Fuck it. I am sorry Naruto I can't tell you that." The boy had an angry look on his face before Sarutobi continued, "But I can set you up in a place that you can find out. Would you like that?" He got an eager nod, "Alright, Cat that Naruto-kun to this address, and they go and get his things from the orphanage." With that an ANMB with purple hair came out of the shadows and took the slip of paper.

"Hai" is all she said before disappearing with Naruto.

**Outside An Apartment**

"This is it Naruto-kun. Take a look around while I go get your things." With that said she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto entered his new home and felt a small tugging towards a lose floor board. He walked over and moved the board over to the side to revile a small scroll with his name on it. Now Naruto wasn't the dumb blond everyone thinks he is so he put two and two together and realized this is what the old man was talking about when he said a place where he could find out why everyone hates him.

He opens the scroll and reads:

_Dear Naruto, _

_I'm sorry i have to do this Naruto, but it's for your safety. My name is Artemis Greek goddess of hunting, archery, virginity, and animals. You must be wondering if you are a virgin goddess why did you have me. Well your dad, Erebus titan of Darkness and shadows, were in your realm on vacation under the names of __Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, so yes you are the son of the Yondaime Hokage, and we went to a party and got drunk pretty much__. At first I didn't what you but i knew it wasn't fair to kill you when you had nothing to do with it. Also Zeus would of killed you if he found out I had a kid AND the blood of a titan. I ask the Saindaime to watch you because he seemed the wises person there. I also told him to send you to this apartment when he thought it was time for you to know. Son this is probably allot for you to take in, but I want you to now i will and always will love no matter what you do. But as to why this village will most likely hate you is because Zeus found out about you and sent the Kyuubi after you while she was under his control. Your dad sealed her in you because only you could hold her and she will more than likely help you with your training. Now in this scroll is a teleporting technique only immortal beings with the blood of a god or goddess can do. Also because of your father your element is shadow so he left a lot of jutsu for you while from me you can use a bow with near perfect aim, you can do small jutsu for things like a camp fire, water to drink, or shelter. I also left a scroll sealed in this one for all of these things. You can also talk to animals among other things. With them comes more things in this scroll: books on mythology, two summoning scrolls, some of our world cloths that will probably fir when you turn about 13, and instructions on how to immortal beings with god or goddess blood teleport. Either if you come here or stay where you at we will always be proud and believe in what you believe in._

_From your caring mother and father,_

_Artemis and Erebus._

He heard the cat ANBU coming in and quickly hid the scroll. He needed to think this through before doing anything.

**That Night**

Drip

Drip

Drip

Naruto awoke in a sewer looking at a huge cage with a slip of paper on it that said seal.

" Where the hell am i? " Naruto asked looking around the gloomy sewer that keeps letting water drip.

"**So I can finally call my container," **said a voice inside the cage as a giant fox stepped forward, **"About dame time, I've been in here forevvver." **It groaned.

"So you're the Kyuubi right." He asked in an all too calm voice, "Don't you have a different form, am still getting use to the idea of talking to animals."

"**Good, you found the scroll so this will be much easier. As to my form, fine, I will change into my human form."** With that said she changer into what he thought was a goddess. Her body was lean and tall. She had a bust that maybe matched a 36C size (C-Cup) and was perfectly round and plump, not too big, not too small, and just perfect in Naruto's opinion. Her ass and hips were perfectly matched, they were round and slim, and her ass was nice. Her hips were perfectly sized and slender with her legs which went on forever. She wore a long tight crimson Kimono that portrayed dragons and foxes flying above the place along her stomach and legs, her feet donned red sandals that showed just how small and slim her feet were. Her skin was pale and obviously smooth. Her hair was long and blood-red, it framed her face nicely. Her hair was straight, not curly or in a bun, but straight and flowed down past her shoulders. Her eyes were crimson red with feline slits in the center.

Naruto shook his head. He was too young to be having these thoughts.

She giggled and said, "Like what you see." Her smile then turned into sad look. " I'm sorry. " she said. Naruto was confused. What was she sorry for? "I made your life miserable. I was being controlled that night to find and kill you by Zeus . He sent me after you. He doesn't want you to maybe join the titans in the upcoming war soon."

" War? " he asked

" Yes there is going to be a war between gods and titans. " Naruto was shocked that his mom and dad are going to be fighting like divorce couples but much, much worse. Kyuubi shook her head and said "I can tell what you are thinking and no your father is fighting with your mother" At that he let out a sigh of relief. But he still wanted to be able to help his mother and father.

He then remembered that kyuubi still felt guilty, "I forgive you Kyu-chan" he smiled at her.

"Thank you kit. I been thought your memories and I understand you want to train? Well I want you give you a few gifts of my own. I am going to train you into a great man when I'm done with you Naruto-kun " she smirked. Naruto shuddered a bit for some reason. " We can leave in eight years to go to the other dimension. So get going gaki. " She kissed him on the lips and was propelled out of his mind scape.

**That Morning**

Naruto awoke to Kyu's shouting.

" Stop slacking off kit. " he got up and put on his shirt and pants, " Go get a piece of paper and write down what i tell you to." Kyu said. Naruto walked around his apartment and wrote down what she wanted him to. He then realized it was a training schedule.

Gravity weight(_ wear all times_ )

5:00-7:00=Stealth (_can be pranks_ )

7:00-8:00=Chakra control

9:00-11:00=Ninjutsu and Element training

11:00-12:00=Practice with hunting knives

12:00-1:00=Fuinjutsu ( _sp? _)

1:00-2:00=Archery

2:00=Animal talking

3:00-4:30=ninja studying

4:30-6:00= Greek Mythology Studying

6:00-7:00=Training with summons

7:00-8:00=Survival skill and Endurance

Naruto paled, _'She is a fucking slave driver but I am going to need it to face the titans,' thought Naruto,' _ When the time comes i am going to leave the elemental countries and go to the war." This was the start of demi-deity Uzamaki Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Eight Years Later**

Naruto was now 13 years old and was about 50 miles from the village getting ready to do the dimensional spell. The last 8 years had been rough to say the least. Kyu had worked him into the ground day in and day out. He could proudly say he was at least low kage. He told the old man what he wanted to do and he had said just to drop by to say hello once the war was over.

He never joined the academy saying it would get in the way of his traing so he had nothing to hold him back here except the old man, and the ANBU dog, cat, and Weasel. (Itachi never killed his clan).

Naruto had long, blond, spiky hair in a low pony tail with black and silver streaks in it . He was 5'5" and built like a swimmer. He wore black shirt with a silver moon on it and black jeans with black and silver sneakers. It was all topped off with a dark blue traveling cloak. (he got the close from the scroll) under the cloak were about 20 hunting and throwing knives in all shapes and sizes. On his hip is a quiver full of black arrows for all sorts of situations and more in scrolls in his cloak. His bow was made with dark ebony yew wood and a silver string made of moon light (he is the son of Airtimes after all) was in the form of a silver, crescent moon bracelet on his left wrist.

"Good by old man and hello Mom and Dad." He said as he finished his last hand seal. There was a flash followed by a low boom and he was gone .

**The USA**

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes and saw two girls and a boy. The older girl with shoulder length spiky black hair with electric blue eyes, freckles under her eyes, and wearing some kind of armor, the younger girl has curly blond hair, tan skin, and steely gray eyes, and the guy with blond shoulder length straight blond hair, and brown hair. Naruto and the other girl stared at each other eyes for what seemed like eternity because they show power and warmth. The boy cleared her throat knocking Naruto out of his gaze. He blush realizing he was staring at her

" Hey, sorry for that. My name is Naruto. " he said smiling foxily. The black haired girl blushed while the younger girl looks at him with an analyzing gaze. The sandy blond look amused.

" No problem. My name is Luke. The girl with the spiky hair is Thalia and the younger girl is Annabeth." said Luke with a welcoming smile that Naruto somehow thought he would get used to. Only if he knew how right he would be.

**Olympus**

The Olympians felt a powerful being coming through a dimension rift. When they check the location it originated from they became curious except for Artemis who knew it had to be Naruto. She thought he would stay in safety at his home. No one saw her discomfort except for Athena who was analyzing look. The other gods were talking among themselves wonder whose child it could be.

" This being is strong maybe as strong as a god. We will monitor this being later and see what the fates hold for it later. Back to the subject at hand. " said Zeus in a non-caring matter. The other gods went back to their business with Artemis hoping Naruto chose the right side for the upcoming events.

**Two Months Later- Half-blood Hill**

' My life really is upside down. ' Naruto thought as he ran. He, Luke, Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth were running from a ton of monsters. Naruto knew his presence alone attracts monsters daily. Over the past 2 months. Naruto has bonded with all three of them. He thought of Annabeth as a little sister, Luke and Grover as a brother, and Thalia was close to becoming something like his girlfriend along with Kyu. It was awkward for him a first when he told them about each other. When Thalia found out she toasted him a few times thinking he was getting girlfriends for his amusement. Kyu came out in a fox form and spoke to her in private. When they came out, they were giggling as if they were best friends. Naruto being, well Naruto, didn't know why but he did know the accepted because they both kissed him on his whiskers. When Grover came he told them about the Greek gods and other Greek mythology was real and his intention of taking them to camp. Of course they were shock except for Naruto who told them thought it was time to tell them about his past. Grover fainted when he found out about Naruto's life. He knew life as a demi-god was rough, but that was so harsh. While Thalia and Annabeth cried for him; Luke just look away to hide his eyes from showing that he was remembering pain. So here we are. After they bonded they were on their way to camp when they were being chased by waves of monsters. Naruto knew he couldn't take all of them at once, but he had to save his precious ones.

"Go! I'll hold them off." said Naruto slowing down. The others looked backed at him like he was crazy. Thalia looked like she couldn't run any more anyway, so she stepped back and got right next to him.

"Oh no you don't Whiskers. We are sticking together thought this. If I wasn't what kind of girlfriend would I be? " she smiled softly. Even thought Naruto was in a dire situation he thought she was as beautiful as ever.

" Are you sure sparky? I wouldn't want that pretty little face getting hurt. " he laughed as he got hit in the back of the head. " Alright. It's your choice not mines and I know you are strong enough to protect yourself. "

" Thanks. Hey guys how about you go on ahead? You'll at least get to camp safely." said Thalia. She knew that Naruto would reform but she couldn't let him go alone

" B-but you'll die! I don't want that to happen! " Grover wailed. He knew he would probably lose the chance to get a searcher's license, but he didn't care. He just didn't want to lose his friends.

" It's alright man and besides I'll probably reform in a few years if I get too hurt. You guys got a life ahead of you; so use it carefully. Luke can you make sure you take care of Annabeth and Grover till their ready to fend for themselves. " Naruto asked. Luke smiled sadly at the couple.

" Yea, I promise to take care of them till my dying breath. " With that all three of them left crying.

Naruto and Thalia turned around showing they were on a hill. Dozen by dozen of monsters from the underworld showed themselves. They look at the half gods with hunger. Thalia felt that she shivered from their gaze. Naruto put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. They took out their respectful weapons. Thalia took out aegis and a spear and put electricity into them, while Naruto took out a bow and arrow and put explosive tags on them

" Sparky, get ready for the fight of your life! " With that they charged. Monsters couldn't get past the line anywhere between them. While Naruto was out of arrows and now fighting with his two long and serrated, hunting, knives when he heard a scream. He turned around and found that Thalia had been attacked from behind by an empousa. He started growling deeply like an angry animal and found out something he was going to thank his father for later.

He was rushing the monsters when he had to jump, he landed in the shadow of a giant and sank into it. He then popped up behind a hellhound from its shadow. He was dazed for a second before he smirked. He killed the hellhound and sank into another shadow came out behind another monster and killed it. It took barely any energy at all to do this. His smirk grew. This was going to be a fucking massacre.

In less than five minutes Naruto killed off all of the monsters. He calmed down and ran to Thalia. He saw that she was turning pale very fast and put her on his back. Before he could move he felt that his essence was trying to leave his body. He tried to pull it back in, but trying resulting in pain. On his knee, Naruto prayed to his mom to help. But little did he know that Thalia was thinking the same thing.

So after that night everyone named the giant pine tree Thalia's tree. But unknown to everyone Naruto was sent to limbo until he could regenerate.

It would not be until Thalia was freed that Naruto could regenerate. But he spent the whole time training and of course being with Kyu. He would step out not a Dem-god but a Dem-deity with the power equal to Zeus but only Kyu could know that. Everyone else would have to think he was equal to a minor god.

**Done with the first chapter of my second story. Don't worry, I am still going to be writing Hollow Dragon. I just had to write this idea. Read and Review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Sorry but I am giving up this story all together. The fire I use to have to write this story is gone, so I am offering it up to anyone who wants to make this story theirs can have it as I am done with it. No need to e-mail me or even inform me you are taking it, just take it.

Tomtheslayer.


End file.
